


To Trust

by ScribblesOnPebbles



Series: Making It Three [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega John Watson, Omega Sherlock Holmes, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesOnPebbles/pseuds/ScribblesOnPebbles
Summary: “You’re nervous, aren’t you?”“Brilliant deduction,” sarcasm dripped.•••••Sherlock’s nerves emerge as his heat draws near, but he intends to go through with it. He wants to bond with Greg and have a matching bondmark with John.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Greg Lestrade/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Making It Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873924
Comments: 21
Kudos: 124





	To Trust

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t need to read the first story, [Making It Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468477), but it would certainly help to give you context and also some of its world building is passed on here.

“Eat more,” a steaming full English was pushed in front of him.

Ever since omegas Sherlock and John got in a relationship with alpha Greg, it felt as if Sherlock was finally whole. He had his gorgeous partners running by his side as they tackled criminals, while at the end of the day, all three would nestle together in bed and sleep soundly. Not only that, but John’s heats got better. He was still a begging and dazed omega during them, but he no longer had cramps, his pained screams diminished and his emotional state was much more stable. A couple heats after John’s initial heat with Greg, the two bonded. Now it was Sherlock’s turn. It was the afternoon of the day Sherlock would go into heat. He hadn’t had a heat since his first one when he had initially presented. 

Sherlock poked at the tomato on the plate with his fork, wrinkling his nose and shifted in his seat. He looked up to John standing beside him. “Is this a doctor’s order?”

John rolled his eyes, “I’m saying this as a fellow omega. If you’re not properly nourished and hydrated before your heat, your body won’t be able to keep up and you’ll feel wrung out. Possibly worse.” 

“I believe that either way I’d end up knackered by the end of it.” When he saw the commanding glare of John’s stormy eyes, Sherlock started putting forkfuls in his mouth. The blond nodded in his victory, but then peered at him curiously.

“You’re fidgeting.”

Sherlock frowned as he chewed his buttered toast and swallowed. “I don’t fidget. Such movements are...” he trailed off as he looked down at his lap; his legs were squirming and his toes wriggling. He started tuning into the physical sensations of them, “Oh.”

Ever the doctor, John put a hand to his forehead. “Are you feeling any cramps?” His worried tone raised with each word. “If you are, this is not good. Cramps are atypical for heats and it might mean—”

“John,” he interjected to stop his omega who was now exuding anxious pheromones, “I’m not having cramps.” He head-butted John in reassurance, and the omega sighed in relief.

“So, what is it?” John brushed his fingers through his dark curls. He then paused and widened his eyes, “You’re not… you…” his voice went small and Sherlock took a deep breath in, waiting for the inevitable. “You’re nervous, aren’t you?”

“Brilliant deduction,” sarcasm dripped.

“No, no, Sherlock. Let’s talk about it,” a warm hand planted on his shoulder, “You haven’t had a heat since you were 17. It’s okay for you to have these feelings.” Sherlock wanted to crawl in a hole and hide away, feelings were definitely not his area. 

As if on cue, Greg came walking in, “Just finished supplying the bedroom with towels, water and the such.” His nose twitched curiously. “Is everything alright here?” the alpha asked, coming over to press kisses on the top of their heads. 

Before Sherlock could reply, John piped up with “Sherlock’s nervous about his heat.” 

“What?” Greg bent his knees so he could be eye-level with Sherlock, who was trying his best to avoid his gaze. “Is it the bonding part?” his eyes soft and concerned. “If you don’t want to bond, that’s fine, love. We told you before, we don’t need a bite to symbolize that we’re mates.”

“No,” he shook his head so rapidly his mess of curls flew around. “I want the bonding bite. The mark.” Sherlock would never admit it to either of them, but every time he saw John’s bondmark—which was often since the man loved to show it off, either walking shirtless around the flat or wearing clothes that would reveal it—a pang of jealousy would travel through him. He wanted it too, Greg’s claim on him. And he wanted to match with John. Those were the main reasons he stopped taking suppressants and was determined to go through this heat. 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Greg smiled. “What is it then, love?”

Sherlock bit his bottom lip. “The part that distresses me is the lack of coherence and mental stability during a heat,” he managed, looking down, “My mind is my control centre. When heat comes, it malfunctions severely and losing control...” his voice cracked. 

“Hey,” a tanned hand from Greg came to cup his cheek fondly, “Do you not want to go through heat?”

“I still want this,” he answered, and looked at John whose eyes were touched by sadness. “Don’t give me that look. Neither of you pressured me into this. It’s not like I can prevent it now anyways, it’s too late to retake suppressants. This is my decision and...” he paused, putting one hand on each of their forearms and giving them a light squeeze, “...I trust you both.”

Greg leaned forward to give him a light peck on the lips, then pulled Sherlock into his neck. The omega inhaled the scent that oozed out protectiveness. “We’ll take care of you,” his promising voice sounded low by his ear. The blond came to nudge him at the back of his head in agreement. “And thank you for being honest to us about this, I know it can be difficult for you,” he added. Sherlock melted deeper into his neck and hummed. 

A tranquil minute passed before Sherlock pried himself from their holds with great difficulty. “I’m finished eating, and I have three hours, forty-two minutes and twenty seconds before I go into heat.” Well, assuming that it would fit the pattern of his first heat. His first heat had started at exactly 4:05PM and lasted for four days. “My instincts are telling me to go rest with you two by my side,” he could feel his cheeks heat up. 

“Can’t argue with that,” a lop-sided grin graced Greg’s face.

“You still refuse to say cuddle, huh?” John mused. Sherlock playfully smacked him before leading them both into their bedroom. 

****

Sherlock wriggled awake between the snoozing alpha and omega. His inner clock told him it was about an hour before four o’clock. He could feel his body approaching full-blown heat, particularly in his pants, the wetness of his slick soaking through the fabric and clinging to his skin. 

“Sherlock?” A groan came from John as his eyes opened slowly. 

“It’s starting early,” Sherlock’s voice came out like syrup, his mind getting cloudy.

With a sudden movement, Greg’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, sniffing the room. “Christ, that smells good,” he rumbled. Sherlock’s heat omega pheromones spilled more at the sound of the alpha. A noise of desire left his lips.

“Drink up,” bottled water was pushed into Sherlock’s hands. He hadn’t even realized John had moved to get the water. With big gulps, he let the cold water soothe his throat. 

“Good lad,” Greg already started to sound rough with lust, his half-lidded eyes trained on his bobbing Adam’s apple. He took his clothes off leisurely, revealing his lovely tanned skin and his erection, which was already big despite it being only half-hard. Sherlock thought about how during the upcoming days leading to his heat, they had him take up large dildos up his arse in preparation. It was no easy task, but he was thankful he stuck through it. He flashbacked to John’s heats and remembered how big the alpha’s erection could get. A shudder of anticipation wracked through him. 

“Fuck, your body is chiseled like a statue,” John was shuffling beside him, taking off his clothes.

“Says you,” Greg chuckled before taking the empty bottle from Sherlock and placing it on the bedside table. “How are you doing, Sherlock?” Strong arms were manhandling him, helping Sherlock out of his nightshirt. The omega complied, shimmying out of his pants. When the alpha’s fingertips dragged along his bare skin, he felt a slow boil in his core. 

“I’m fine, the heat effects have not completely taken over me yet,” Sherlock’s reply came out calmer than he had expected. 

John nodded, “Do you want anything before then? More water? A snack?”

“Water,” he answered, then as an afterthought added a “Please.” John fetched another bottle. When it was passed into his hands, he chugged it down in seconds. After his final gulp, his head sparked with a woozy feeling that prompted his muscles to go pliant. Need rushed throughout his body as he began to lightly pant. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck before realizing his whole back was a covered sheen of the fluid—when had he begun sweating and when had his body felt like it was caught on fire? His eyes clicked on the alpha sitting in front of him. Oh, who cared if his body was actually on fire when he had this _delicious_ smelling alpha right here. A pur escaped him as he watched the alpha’s cock twitch with interest.

“Alright,” the alpha said strained, the man was doing everything in his power to not pounce on him, “He’s getting into it. Let’s get you prepared, love.” 

A hand came to take the empty plastic bottle out of his hands and soon a blond omega came into view with a towel, and with gentle pats he wiped the sweat off. _Who was this omega...?_ He took a whiff of him and concluded he wasn’t a threat, smelled a bit familiar actually. He looked pretty, with expressive eyes and an attractive sturdy build to him. Scars littered his body, Sherlock felt he could make a deduction from that. Hm… deduction? Sounded pointless. A knot shoved up his arse was a better idea by far. 

He gave an appreciative noise to the omega before moving his attention to the alpha. Did this one have a name too? Does it matter if he did? He was _Alpha_ , and he was strong, had an air of competence and a big cock that would—no, it _does_ matter. The alpha’s name was Graham Lestrade. Or was it Greg? George? He liked to tease him about not knowing his first name except now he really did not know. And the blond omega… John Watson… perhaps. And how about himself? _An omega in need of a knot_ —no, no, no, he was a consulting detective, a brilliant one— _and in need of a knot now_. Baser instincts fighting against rational thought spiked confusion and terror in him, and he started trembling like a leaf, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes.

“Sherlock?” The alpha noticed the anxiety in the air pouring out from the omega and made quick movements to huddle Sherlock into his scent gland and let him breathe in. His own alpha pheromones of protection and care enveloped the omega. “There, there,” he cooed.

“I’m scared,” he blurted, his voice muffled. He took in steady inhales, letting the pheromones sink in. “I’m losing it… who you are to me.”

Somewhere in the background, he faintly heard a ‘he’s trying to repress it, and that’s not good,’ and a ‘just talk to him gently.’

The alpha rocked him in his arms, “My sweet little omega. Don’t worry, sweetheart.” His murmurs of assurance and solace lulled Sherlock to relaxation, his frenzied movements ceasing. “That’s it, you’re doing so good for me.” The words resounded inside of the omega, causing _trust_ and _love_ to bloom and engulf him whole. Sherlock knew deep down that he would be alright. That he would be taken care of. In a languid motion, he pulled back from the hold and positioned himself, arse raised high to present to his alpha. 

Need began to take over again, slick gushing out to run down his thighs as his hole welcomed the exposure to air. “Alpha, pleaaase,” his voice octaves higher.

“Such a good omega,” came the low voice of the alpha. Two thick fingers circled the rim of his hole, slick covered his fingers before sinking in with a brutal jab to his prostate. He yelped as spurts of his come hit the bedding below him. The alpha went at a steady pace, twisting and scissoring to make it stretched for his leaking flushed cock, ready and prepared to take. Sherlock fluttered his eyes and registered that the blond omega had come to lie beside him, his hand stroking through his dark damp curls. It was when Sherlock caught sight of the bondmark. It looked enticing, something inside him was begging that he should have an identical one on him. With one arm, he mustered his strength to pull the other omega close to him, his mouth hovering above the reddened mark. 

A firm grip caught his nap and Sherlock fell limp. The alpha loomed over him, chest to his back. His gravelly harsh voice was by his ear, “ _Don’t mess with my claim._ ” Alpha pheromones intensified and both omegas let out small whimpers. “You can suck on it, but no teeth.”

“‘m sorry,” the small sounding voice of Sherlock came out. His alpha nodded before releasing him, then roughly plunged three fingers into his hole. Sherlock cried out before latching onto the bondmark, suckling and laving at the indentations. He moaned at the taste, a perfect mixture of the alpha and the omega. The blond gasped, the tongue attacking the sensitive patch of skin, making his hole quiver. 

“You greedy tart,” his alpha husked, “Needing your mouth occupied too.” A fourth finger was soon added and Sherlock rolled his hips back the best he could to stave off the maddening lust that coursed within him, _but it wasn’t enough_. 

“Need your knot, Alpha,” Sherlock’s pleading tone rang, his eyes bleary, “Please, _please_ , need to be stuffed full.” He sucked on the bite again with desperate licks in between.

“ _Yes,_ ” a growl was the last warning he got before a large cock rubbed between his cheeks, the flared head gathering the slick to his hole before it slammed home in the heat, jerking Sherlock forward and unattaching him from the bondmark. Sherlock cried out from the intrusion and came with his fingers bunched up in the sheets. He then felt his alpha drape over him, plastering his sweaty hot skin on his as big hands clutched at his body hard enough to leave bruises. Relentless thrusts came one after the other, the alpha relished each drag of friction and his erection throbbed in the constricting wet passage. 

“Alphaaaaa,” drawled Sherlock, feeling rigorously stretched wide. The omega whining from underneath him only spurred him to fuck harder and deeper into the writhing mess. Pheromones flooded the room as his knot began to swell.

“Fuck, so _tight_ for me little omega,” the alpha’s voice was raw and he chased into the heat, his body possessed in an animalistic urge to stake his claim.

Sherlock trembled, jaw slacked with drool running down along with his tears to soak the pillow while his squelching hole hugged the thick cock plowing into his sensitive sweet spots. He took breathy gasps, but the air would eventually be knocked out of him with each punishing thrust. The sensation of the twitching shaft nailing his prostate, the sight of the blond omega fingering himself with a hazy pleasure in his eyes, the slaps of skin and the deep feral growls by his ear drove the heat in the pit of his stomach to burst within him, wringing another orgasm out of his wrecked body. He wailed, choked sobs caught in his throat. His alpha continued driving into his hole, and Sherlock felt the knot expand to its largest and bump against his rim. 

The alpha rasped, “Gonna take my knot,” his hips pumped faster. Sherlock’s velvety walls clenched around the cock, hiccuping and blubbering incoherent words in response, his glistening lips quivering.

“P-Ple—” the omega whispered before getting cut off by a powerful push of the hips, the fat knot mercilessly squeezing its way past the aching ring muscle to settle inside and against his prostate snugly. He worked his inner muscles to clamp down on the knot, completing the tie as thick hot seed flooded his channel. A high-pitched keen sounded in the air from the feeling of finally being filled as a pure white clouded his vision. _Euphoria overflowed_. He tilted his head instinctively and soon teeth dug into swollen scent glands. A howl of pleasure was ripped out of him.

“ _Mine,_ ” the alpha grunted through his hold, and Sherlock mewled, his body vibrating in delight from being claimed. Beside him, he faintly recognized the blond omega had already come, his hand caressed his wild curls while he murmured sweet nothings. He felt his legs wanting to give out, but his alpha held him up with strong arms, making sure he stayed still as come continued to shoot inside him. His alpha would take care of him, he thought. Heavy eyelids batted in succession before sleep took over.

****

“There’s a good lad. Taking my cock and sucking down your omega’s cock,” Greg huffed out from behind as he rolled his hips deeper into Sherlock. 

It was the last day of his heat. His mind had significantly cleared and now he was riding the last few waves. Sherlock whined around John’s cock and kept up his suction and swallowing. Pre-come leaked onto his tongue and Sherlock moaned at the honey sweet taste of his lover. 

“So good, Sherlock,” John’s thighs trembled. Sherlock continued to be rocked between his partners, thrusts lurching him forwards and backwards to be impaled on a cock. 

Sherlock pulled off, the need sizzling inside him, “Please, need your knot inside me,” and wriggled his hips to tempt the alpha. He could feel the knot’s pressure increasing against him.

“You can do better than that.” The detective heard a smirk in Greg’s voice.

With a frustrated whine, Sherlock tried again. “Need that thick knot of yours to plug me up. Fill me up to the brim with your creamy seed, please. Fuck, I need you to _breed_ me—” a harsh thrust threw him off-guard and he moaned. The alpha’s breathing grew heavier as he listened to the omega’s obscene words (opting to forget how the omega took birth control pills) and admired his pale back drenched in sweat, lithe muscles contracting. “Please, please,” Sherlock panted, “ _Greg._ ” His name on his lips made him ram his aching erection into the wet heat, and it sucked him inside, walls gripping hard. A guttural groan escaped him as his inflated knot invaded and grinded against the omega’s prostrate. His hot release shot deep to paint the omega’s insides, and the omega screamed in pleasure while his own orgasm shuddered through him.

“Mmmm, such a sweet little tart. Christ, you’re squeezing me tight,” rumbled Greg as his knot got milked. He lowered his head to suck at Sherlock’s bondmark. Meanwhile, John had repositioned himself so his arse dripping his natural lubricant was in front of Sherlock’s flushed face. 

“Please,” John’s voice was small as he shivered with want. Sherlock brought his head up to lap at the winking hole, but before he could, the alpha plunged two thick fingers in the heat, hitting John’s prostate dead-on while he pumped another load into Sherlock’s sloppy mess of a hole. 

The omegas’ bonding bites were visible to Greg and the sight was fuel to his primal lust-addled mind. “You both are _mine_ ,” a possessive roar shook the room, startling the omegas as they mewled in agreement. Sherlock soon licked at the rim and John cried from the stimulation, coming with both their names on his lips. 

Pants filled the room while their bodies recovered from the mating. Sherlock and Greg shifted so they could lie comfortably on their sides during the knotting while John flopped beside them.

A burst of giggles came out of John. “Well, that was quite an intense performance from you Mr. Alpha. Not that I’m complaining.”

Greg blushed, “I…bloody hell…” he buried his face into Sherlock’s neck, “Just seeing you two all marked up with my claim… it made my inner alpha incredibly chuffed.” They were his, and he was theirs. 

John hummed at that. “And Sherlock, how are you doing, sweetheart?”

The dark-haired omega let out a weak noise. “I’ve been buggered senseless, what do you think?” which had Greg and John chuckling. After some thought, Sherlock continued, “Truthfully, it had frightened me at the start. But you two were there for me, and once I let go… it was bliss,” his baritone voice ended with a whisper. “I will continue to engage in my heats.”

Greg smiled, “Thank you, Sherlock. For trusting us.” Sherlock only purred, too tired to speak another word. 

Tender kisses and caresses pressed onto each other, loving murmurs of praise and sugary words danced from ear to ear. The three mates snuggled close in a warm ball, happy as they could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment <3!! Feedback is encouraged and motivates me to write more!
> 
> Thanks for reading, this is not beta read or brit-picked so all mistakes are mine!  
> ┊  
> ✧･ﾟ  
> You can reach out to me on Tumblr: [ScribblesOnPebbles](https://scribblesonpebbles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
